The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, for example, a technology applicable to DRAM (dynamic random access memory).
DRAM is comprised of a plurality of transistors and a plurality of capacitors. An increase in capacitance of each capacitor is necessary for providing a DRAM having improved performance. A capacitor having a greater surface area has a greater capacitance. There is, on the other hand, currently a demand for decreasing the area of a semiconductor chip. At present, as described, for example, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a capacitor is sometimes formed in a recess having an opening in the surface of an interlayer insulating film. In such a capacitor, the lower electrode, the capacitor insulating film, and the upper electrode thereof have a shape along the bottom surface and side surface of the recess. This makes it possible to increase the surface area of the capacitor while suppressing an increase in the area of the semiconductor chip.